White Christmas
by Lotr030201
Summary: In 1974, the Keatons get a surprise-a white Christmas! It's a funfilled day full of snowball fights, snowmen, and being together. My first Family Ties story, so be nice. R&R!


"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" there was something making the bed keep moving.

"What, Alex, what?" Elyse asked sleepily as Steven still snored next to her. Nine year old Alex P. Keaton stopped jumping on the bed and shook his mom.

"It's Christmas! Come on, Mommy!"

"Alex, stop shaking me."

"Sorry." Alex's big blue eyes just kept dancing with happiness. Seven year old Mallory ran in and she threw down her teddy bear and a one year old Jennifer toddled in wearing footsie pajamas.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's snowing!" Mallory yelled as she shook Steven awake. Steven shook his head.

"It's what?" he asked, yawning.

"It's snowing, Daddy!" Alex yelled happily.

"And it's Christmas! Santa came last night!" Mallory yelled. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Santa's not real." He said.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Elyse said, holding her hands up. "Go on downstairs, your father and I will be there in a minute."

"Okay. Come on, Jen!" Mallory took her younger sister and she and Alex began arguing about Santa the whole way down the stairs. Elyse groaned and lay back down. Steven furrowed his brow.

"Is it really snowing?" he muttered, and then got up. He opened the blinds, and looked out. A white blanket covered their neighborhood. It looked beautiful.

"Is it?" Elyse asked, getting up.

"It is snowing." Steven's eyes lit up like Alex's. Elyse smiled.

"I've never seen you this excited about snow, let alone a white Christmas."

"That's because I've never had one before."

"Haven't you lived here all your life?"

"Well yes. But it always snowed before or after Christmas."

"Daddy!" Alex yelled.

"What?"

"Can you and Mommy hurry up? Jennifer's trying to open my presents!"

Elyse rolled her eyes. "I guess we better get down there." She said. As the two were leaving, Steven took one last look outside. He cried out happily, and then hurried down the stairs after his wife. Elyse looked at him. "Calm down." She laughed. Jennifer held up a big box.

"That's mine!" Alex ripped it out of her hands. Jennifer began crying, and Alex stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Alex!" Elyse scolded.

"It is mine! It has my name on it!"

"It may be yours, son, but you didn't have to rip it out of your sister's hands." Steven told his eldest.

"Oh boy! A Mrs. Beasley doll!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Let me see that box for a minute, Alex." Steven said. He couldn't remember if he had gotten Alex that or not. Alex handed him the box and Steven looked it over. "This is Mallory's."

"But my name's on it."

"It says from Alex, Mom, Dad, and Jen."

"Oh…"

"Here you go, Mallory." Steven handed the box to his daughter. Mallory looked at Alex, stuck out her tongue, and unwrapped the present.

It was a doll house.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked around the tree.

"Alex." Steven said, putting on his coat.

"What?" Alex popped out from behind the tree.

"Get your coat. I have something for you out here that was too big to wrap."

"Okay, Dad." Alex did as he was told, and ran out the door. He slipped, and clung onto the doorframe. Steven caught him.

"Be careful." He advised, and led his son over to the car. "I couldn't risk leaving it outside. Close your eyes." Alex put his hands on his face. "No peeking." He said. Steven went into the garage, and brought out a Spyder bike-the one Alex had been asking for for months. He walked over to where Alex was (Steven knew his son very well. He had to have him behind the car _because _Alex would be trying to peek and he couldn't look through the back window because he was too short). "Okay, Alex, open your eyes."

Alex removed his hands and his eyes became as wide as saucers. "A Spyder bike!" he exclaimed and began jumping up and down. "Can I ride it now Dad? Please?"

"Not now, Alex. In a little bit, okay?"

"Okay…" Alex said, hesitantly, not taking his eyes off of the bike.

"C'mon. You've got some more presents to open."

They were all dressed in their winter clothing, and Alex was hiding behind the car with his father. Jennifer, Elyse, and Mallory were on the other side waiting for the boys to pop up, mounds of snowballs at their side. Alex popped up quickly, threw a snowball at his mother and then ducked back down.

"Hey!" Elyse yelled and threw one over the car which hit Steven on top of his head. Alex began giggling. Mallory went over to the boys side and hit Alex with five snowballs (three of them hit him in the face).

"She cheated!" Alex yelled, pointing at his sister.

Mallory was trying to build a snowman, but she wasn't very good it at. Alex stepped back to look at his.

"Dad," he said.

"What Alex?" Steven asked as he watched Jennifer slap the snow.

"There's only one problem with this snowman."

"And what is that?"

"It doesn't look anything like Nixon."

"Oh, please." Mallory rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex questioned.

"Like we need a Nixon lookalike."

"Well, you can't have too many Nixons." Alex crossed his arms. Steven looked at his son.

"Uh, Alex, how about we go inside?" he said.

In the evening, Jennifer was snoozing in her mother's arms, Mallory was sitting near the Christmas tree reading _Lassie Come Home _and Alex was upstairs doing God knows what. Elyse rolled her eyes when she noticed her husband holding up the camera to take a picture of Mallory. As Steven took the picture, Mallory blinked a few times to try and get the flash out of her eyes.

"Honestly, Steven, haven't you taken enough pictures today?" Elyse asked her husband.

"Elyse, this is a new camera, and I want to break it in."

"How are you going to do that with a camera?"

"Take a lot of pictures."

"I see." Elyse nodded.

"What?"

"Nothing, just don't take too many pictures. I would like to save some film to take some pictures when the rest of the family gets here. And yes, my mother is coming."

"Can't we just have one Christmas where she doesn't?"

"Steven!"

"Well…"

"Daddy!" Alex came down the stairs wearing one of Steven's jackets (that was too big on him) a nice white shirt, a tie that reached the floor, too big pants, and too big dress shoes and a smile on his face. "How do I look?"

"You look handsome." Elyse said. Steven just nodded his head, not exactly sure what to make of his son's get-up.

Little did he and his wife know that as Alex got older, Alex would make it a point to dress like that every second of the day.

_THE END_

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully you like it. My first Family Ties story. _Just _started watching the show. R&R!


End file.
